


So Much for a Quiet Night

by jazzrose343



Series: Winterhawk Fluff Series [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drunken Shenanigans, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzrose343/pseuds/jazzrose343
Summary: Clint does karaoke and Steve dispares.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Winterhawk Fluff Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	So Much for a Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fun shenanigans

When deciding how to celebrate their engagement, Bucky and Clint had vetoed any fancy parties.

Choosing instead, a few drinks at a bar near their building in Bed Stuey and a week alone on Tony's private island.

Clint had added optional karaoke and that was it.

Steve thought they got off pretty lighty, just a few quiet drinks with friends.

Where Bucky and Clint were concerned, maybe he had been a little too hopeful.

Steve groaned into his hands as Clint began a rendition of Wham's, "I'm Your Man" 

Bucky and Thor where shouting encouragement from a from a nearby table.

Tony had given the bar staff a supply of Asgardian mead so Bucky, Thor and Steve could drink with the others. Steve had developed a pleasant buzz, but Bucky and Thor were pretty wasted.

"Yeah you are dollface."

"You most certainly belong to my excellent friend here."

This was Clint's sixth go at karaoke.

There had already been a memorable duet with Thor of "Don't Go Breaking my Heart"

A performance of " I'm Holding out for a Hero" that had Bucky sobbing into his mead.

Then Tony, Thor and Clint had done a performance of "Tubthumping" that had gone down surprisingly well.

But now it was 3 am and although Tony had paid the owner a lot of money to stay open late and given the staff a small fortune in tips, he could tell that they wanted to close up and go home.

Nat and Sam dropped into the seats beside him.

"If you want to get Murder Bot, we'll grab the George Michael wannabe and go."

"Once Thor sees us leaving, he won't be far behind."

"Where's Tony ?"

"Outside with the cars that he arranged to take us home."

Steve sighed in relief, at least he didn't have to try and persuade an Uber driver to take them, or worse try and walk Bucky home in this state.

He should have known Tony or rather, one of his assistants would have everything organized.

Clint was just about to begin an encore, when Nat expertly hoisted him over her shoulder and marched towards the door.

Bucky tried to give chase but was too drunk and tripped over his own feet.

"Steve, Stevie help me."

"They're stealing my fiancé."

"Come on Buck."

Steve looped and arm around Bucky's waist and started guiding him towards the exit.

Bucky tried to wriggle out of Steve's grip but couldn't quite manage it.

"Steve, we gotta get em' before they escape."

" They are just taking him to the car Buck, it's time to go home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, buddy home, where you live with Clint."

"And Lucky."

"I like home."

"I know you do."

"Come on Stevie, I gotta get home, to Clint and Lucky."

They reached the cars and Steve shoved Bucky into the back of the one that already contained Clint and Tony.

Bucky crashed into Clint's lap.

"I'm sorry I let them steal you sweetheart, you're safe now."

Clint mumbled and pulled Bucky closer to him and within seconds they were both out cold.

Tony tapped on the partition signalling for the driver to go.

"Had a good time, dear ?"

Tony smiled and leaned in to give Steve a quick kiss.

Steve returned the kiss eagerly and then gestured at Clint and Bucky.

"We still have to get these idiots up five flights of stairs."

"But at least there was no property damage, and no one got arrested."

Steve knew Tony was talking about their own engagement party, three years before, when Steve and Thor had been arrested for property damaged when they drunkenly knocked down a wall after an over enthusiastic hug.

"Well I was good for the bail money, but we still have the bachelor parties, so don't speak too soon."

They arrived and Bucky and Clint's few minutes later.

When it became clear that they weren't waking in a hurry, Steve just hoisted Bucky onto one shoulder and Clint onto the other and sprinted up the stairs to their apartment.

Tony had opened the door and was distracting Lucky so Steve could dump them straight onto their bed.

Once Steve had poured a glass of water for each of them and left some Advil for Clint, he and Tony locked up and returned to the car.

"Hey, although it wasn't like our engagement party, I wouldn't mind reenacting what happened when we got home."

Steve pulled Tony close and planted a kiss under his ear.

"Which time ?"

Tony groaned and pulled Steve closer.

"Who says I wanna choose."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
